


Time Travel Space Diary

by dreamerfound



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Epistolary, Gen, Silly, Trope Bingo Round 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Entries in Daisy Johnson's Time Travel Space Journal*Spoilers for season 5 through episode 9*





	Time Travel Space Diary

**Author's Note:**

> written for trope_bingo round 10  
> prompt: Epistolary

Daisy Johnson’s Space Journal 

Entry #1

Dear diary, the future sucks. lol. I have no idea how to date these entries. 

In the future, the world is broken, like literally broken. Chunks of Earth floating around in space kind of broken. I thought the framework was hell??? I Seriously need to redefine my definition of hell. It should go without saying, but I want to go home. I really need a bath. 

Entry #2

Coulson is way too giddy about being in space, should have expected that really.

I hate this place. For some reason, Fitz didn’t travel with us here. Lucky duck. I’m hoping he’s making his way here to heroically save Simmons and the rest of us any moment now. Any moment...

Entry #3

So, apparently, some people believe that I’m the one that destroyed the world -- or will destroy the world in the future. Whatever. Time travel is very confusing. At first, I blew it off. Deke is full of shit anyways. But could it be possible? It doesn’t seem likely. I’m not that powerful. I can’t see ever becoming that powerful. 

Even if Deke’s right and I did quake the world apart, doesn’t that mean I can just not do that in the future? My future that is, not this future. I can’t imagine that I’d just accidentally break the world apart, especially after seeing this apocalyptic hellhole future. 

So, problem solved. I just won’t end the world. Can I go home now? Please?

 

Entry #4

I really hate the Kree. I know it’s wrong to generalize about a group of people and all that, but the Kree are the absolute worst. They’re doing gladiator games with Inhumans and straight up selling them to the highest bidder. Gross. 

Kasius is super creepy. But good news, Fitz is here. Of course, his exit plan blew up, but at least we’re all together again. Well, most of us.

Entry #5

I miss the framework.

Entry #6

I’m going to be really pissed if I turn out to be the freaking Destroyer of Worlds. It kind of puts everything Ward did in perspective, huh? Maybe he was right about us both being monsters.   
What was the point of saving the world from HIVE to just turn around and have this all happen? Why did Lincoln have to die if nothing we did even mattered? Does anything we do ever matter?

Oh, Fitz and Simmons are engaged now. I guess this is where we all die.

Entry #7

I’m kind of hoping we’re still in the framework. That’s the best case scenario the way I’m seeing things now. Fitz has been in a negative spiral of doom, going on about how we’re stuck in some time paradox loopy thing and how we can’t change a thing. Awesome! It’s been really great for morale, I’m telling you!

I can’t believe I’m keeping a space diary. In the future. Time travel space diary of doom and sadness. Nothing but the best for the destroyer of worlds, huh?


End file.
